My worst enemy
by Juunanagou4ever
Summary: Trunks was about to admit his feeling to Pan, until Mirai Trunks shows up, he hooks up with Pan first. Now Trunks must steal back his girl, it's time for him to be a ruthless chick magnet!
1. Prologue

Hey, Peeps, I have started another T/P! (But there's a twist in this one. . . instead of Pan chasing after Trunks, Trunks will chase after Pan! Hehehe. . . I'm so evil. . .) and as for Hitorijanai, I love that song! (Has anyone else heard of it? Its English translation would be 'No longer alone')  
  
Well, no prologue for this story, so please enjoy.  
  
***  
  
My worst enemy ~ How it began  
  
***  
  
The harsh winter breeze whipped roughly against the large pine trees, and piles of snow fell on the ground. Pan wrapped her jacket tighter around her as she flew, 'I guess Saiya-jins aren't accustomed to cold temperatures' She thought, 'Maybe that's why Vegeta has a cold.' Pan snickered at the thought of the mighty Saiya-jin prince sniffing and sneezing at Capsule Corp. Her mind was quickly filled with happiness at the thought of Capsule Corp. She would be able to see Bra, her best friend, and Trunks. . .  
  
Pan landed on the front porch of Capsule Corp, she rang the doorbell and she heard the familiar tune of Hitorijanai, thoughts of the Black Star Dragonballs came across her mind, of course it was 3 years earlier, but she could never forget about those fantastic adventures with her Grandfather Gokou, and Trunks. . .  
  
The door opened and Pan saw the familiar face of Bulma, whom always had a bright smile, "Well, hello Pan, come on in."  
  
Pan stepped into Capsule Corp. and a familiar aroma surrounded her, she smiled, Capsule Corp was like a second home to her. She caught a glimpse of Vegeta, blowing into a tissue and she snickered. Bra skipped down the stairs, "Hey Pan, thanks for coming here so early."  
  
Pan smiled, "No problem, you need help anyways, I don't see how the three of us can decorate the house in less than two hours."  
  
"Two." Bra corrected, "Dad isn't helping, he's just walking around the house, swearing at everything he sees, because mom won't let him train when he is sick."  
  
Pan looked startled, "Uh-oh, did she shut off the power to the gravity room?"  
  
Bra nodded, "Until he gets better."  
  
Pan laughed, "Poor Vegeta, not being able to train. . ."  
  
Bra sighed, "That idiotic brother of mine better appreciate this."  
  
Pan smiled, "Of course he will, he is now an old geezer, old geezers appreciate stuff like this."  
  
Bra laughed, "I feel sorry for him, he's now thirty, I don't want to grow old, ever."  
  
Pan patted her head in a mocking sort of way, "Don't worry, B-chan, us Saiya-jins don't grow older once we reach maturity."  
  
Bra laughed, "What about Gokou? He stopped growing older when he was about twenty-something, yet he will never be mature."  
  
Both girls laughed. And Vegeta, who has just honked his nose, snorted, "Well? Get to work, that brat will be home any moment now!"  
  
Bra folded her arms, "Why don't you help us then? It'll be much faster that way!"  
  
Vegeta grunted and slowly creeped out of sight, Bra rolled her eyes, "That's my dad for you, one hint about work and he runs off."  
  
Pan giggled, "Well, let's get decorating!"  
  
***  
  
Trunks rubbed his neck and tried desperately to concentrate on what his secretary was telling him, but he was too excited to be concentrating on the budget of C.C. when Bulma had promised him a great surprise, and well, Bulma's surprises are, literally, out of this world.  
  
He doesn't have any idea how he got through that day, only he finally woke up on his flight home, maybe it was the wind rushing past him at 120 mph, or maybe it was because he thought a fly had flied into his nose. But at least he would be awake for the party.  
  
A sudden thought flashed across his mind, Pan would be at his birthday party, he could finally tell her how he felt about her. Trunks' lips curled into a smile, that's right, he had promised himself a couple of months ago, once he turns thirty, he will finally tell Pan that he. . .  
  
He landed on the porch of Capsule Corp. without a sound, he rang the doorbell, because he had forgot the key, the sound of Hitorijinai filled his ears, he remembered about when they had been on the search for the Black Star Dragonballs, Trunks smiled, Pan was only a kid then, full of spunk and curiosity, she still is spunky, but she is now a woman. . .  
  
The door opened.  
  
***  
  
"So I can go back into the other world?" Mirai Trunks asked.  
  
Bulma nodded through the video screen, "Yes, I know that your mother, I mean, the other me has passed away, it must be lonely for you living all alone, you are welcome to stay in Capsule Corp. for as long as you like, you are my son, after all, and Trunks will be so happy to finally have a brother."  
  
Mirai Trunks smiled, "So it won't be any trouble for you?"  
  
Bulma laughed, "Not at all, it's Trunks' 30th birthday, this will be a great surprise for him."  
  
Mirai Trunks looked startled, "He's 30? But how can that be? I'm only 22."  
  
Bulma shrugged, "Time passes differently between the two worlds, I guess."  
  
Mirai Trunks nodded, "Alright then, I just got to get a few things."  
  
Bulma grinned, "We'll all be waiting, so hurry up."  
  
***  
  
"Happy birthday, Trunks!" Everyone except Vegeta, who was honking his nose again, cheered.  
  
Trunks looked startled, he knew that there was going to be a party, but not one this spectacular, there were balloons and streamers everywhere, and to his delight, an 8 layered cake that was about 12 feet high.  
  
Pan gave Trunks a hug, "Happy birthday Trunks! You're finally 30!"  
  
Trunks hugged her back, "Thanks Panny, I guess that makes me twice your age now, eh?"  
  
Pan pouted, "No way, I'm 16 and a half, not 15."  
  
Trunks laughed, "Whatever."  
  
Pan asked, "Er, Trunks? Could you let go of me now?"  
  
Trunks, who still had his arms around Pan, blushed, "Sorry, Panny."  
  
Bra pinched Trunks' arm, "Happy Birthday, bro."  
  
Trunks hugged Bra also, who squirmed to get out of his grasp. After more 'Happy Birthdays' from the rest of the DB gang and a grunt from Vegeta they all went into the living room.  
  
Trunks asked Bra, "Where's mom?"  
  
Bra shrugged, "Dunno, didn't see her all afternoon, probably down in the lab working on some new invention of hers."  
  
Trunks nodded and joined the others in some party games. Pan was leaning against the table, slightly bored, she wished Trunks would come and talk to her, but he was too busy laughing with Goten. Pan sighed and was about to walk into the kitchen when she felt an arm brush against hers.  
  
Pan looked up and stared into a pair of familiar cerulean eyes. "Oh, hey Trunks."  
  
Mirai Trunks raised an eyebrow, "Hello, and who might you be?"  
  
Pan was about to answer when she heard Bulma yell, "Darn it! I didn't know the transporter would set for upstairs?!"  
  
Pan gasped, because she had seen Trunks, who was still laughing at Goten's dirty jokes, standing across the room. She looked up at the man beside her, but, if Trunks was there, how could he be here? She thought.  
  
Bulma rushed into the room, "There you are!" Everyone turned around and stared blankly at Mirai Trunks.  
  
Pan suddenly noticed Mirai Trunks' hair, which was down to his shoulders and tied in a ponytail, "Wow, nice hair, Trunks, or who ever you are."  
  
Mirai Trunks grinned, "Thanks."  
  
Vegeta honked his nose and Bulma announced, "Everyone, this is Trunks, er- Mirai Trunks."  
  
Trunks walked closer to Mirai Trunks, "Wow, dude, I've heard about you."  
  
Mirai Trunks laughed, "Well, I've 'heard' of you too."  
  
Trunks poked his ponytail, "I've always wondered what I would look like if I had long hair. . ."  
  
Mirai Trunks smiled, "I tried to keep my hair short for a while, but I just sorta gave up on it because it grows back too fast."  
  
Bulma nodded, "I know, I tried to give Veggie a hair cut once."  
  
Vegeta honked his nose and turned red, wrapping his arms around his hair. Goten waddled over to Mirai Trunks also, "Cool! That means today is your birthday also!"  
  
Mirai Trunks nodded, "Yes, except that I'm turning 22, not 30"  
  
Trunks raised an eyebrow, "Weird, aren't you supposed to be exactly like me?"  
  
Mirai Trunks shook his head, "On the contrary, we are exact opposites."  
  
Pan was listening to the conversation with interest, so this was Trunks also, how neat, knowing two Trunks. She asked Mirai Trunks, "What kind of music do you like?"  
  
"Jazz" Mirai Trunks smiled, showing off his perfect, dazzling teeth.  
  
Pan said excitedly, "Really? Me too!"  
  
"Well, what's your favourite colour?" Mirai Trunks asked.  
  
"Green!" Pan said.  
  
Mirai Trunks looked surprised, "Wow, me too!"  
  
After everyone has come and said 'hellos' to Mirai Trunks, he and Pan went outside to talk while everyone else went back to partying, well, everyone except for Trunks, who was watching the two talk with envious eyes.  
  
***  
  
Ugh, can't type anymore, my fingers hurt. . . owie! Please review, this is just a neat idea I had, I'm not sure if I should continue though.  
  
-Juunanagou4ever 


	2. A New Family Member

                                                                        **My Worst Enemy**

**            Well … ^^;; what can I say? Only that I have decided to continue this fic, t'was one of my better ideas … me thinks … it's basically a romance/humor self-reflection fic on Trunks not being the perfect stud anymore … and how he handles the less than perfect situation with Pan …**

**                                                                         _Chapter 1: A new family member_**

****

****

"One . . . two . . . three . . . three and a half . . ." Trunks raised an eyebrow at the strange collection of seashells in his pocket.

Forget about spring cleaning, all he needed was to empty the pockets of his jacket once in a while, and it would tire him out, it was his very favourite one, and could come in handy sometimes. It had basically everything he wanted, and everything he didn't want, from bits of dental floss to Pokemon Cards.

Just how old was this jacket anyways?  
And why was he cleaning out his closet?

The answer was nice and simple, he didn't want to be down there . . . with him. Trunks gritted his teeth at the thought of his counter self.

He was so young, so powerful, so confident, so  ... flawless.

And what was he?

Nothing, just an old man cleaning out his closet because he was without anything else to do, normally, he'd go and talk with Pan, but both her and her uncle are intrigued by the new stranger.

            Even his father is behaving strangely around … his other-self, and the large-haired man had even taken to calling him to the name of which Bulma gave him so that he wouldn't be confused with … himself … yeah, so, now he's know as Future Trunks, well, to everyone but Pan, who had decided to call him _De Facto Trunks, _Or, just DF Trunks … what the hell did she mean by that?

            Anyways, it didn't really matter what _De Facto _Trunks wanted, or how long he would stay, he might annoy Trunks at home, but at least he's got the office for a retreat.

            _Rule Number one of the Guide to Survival, Trunks: _**Never, ever, jinx yourself.**

"Trunks!" Came his mother's screeching voice from down the stairs, "Come here for a moment!"

            Trunks groaned and dumped the stuff from his pocket into a not-quite-so-empty shoebox, he started down the stairs, "What?"

            Bulma turned away from the stove, of which she was cooking on, or rather … burning on, and suggested casually, "You've been quite busy at work, since the company has just signed some major contracts, perhaps you could use an assistant?"

            _Oh god …why me …_Trunks groaned, "No thanks, I can manage fine by myself."

            "But, it's pretty hard for yourself since I work at home now, and besides, Future Tru-" Bulma was interrupted by a sizzling sound on the stove, she started screeching, "My god! The stove's on fire!"

            Vegeta popped out of no where and raised a hand and let out a ki beam aimed directly at the stove, thanks to him, the stove blew up and the whole kitchen was basically on fire.

            Pan, Goten, Bra, and _De Facto _Trunks raced out from the living room, dropping their Monopoly game at mid-mortgage, "What's the matter, Bulma?" Asked _De Facto _Trunks.

            Trunks rolled his eyes, the house was on fire and this idiot didn't even realize it?

            "The stove! It's on fire!" Bulma screamed and then glared at Vegeta, "It **was** on fire until someone blew it up, now the whole kitchen is on fire!"             

            The Saiya-jin King, who had not recovered from his cold, honked his nose, and retreated back to the gravity room, which he had convinced _De Facto _Trunks to secretly activate the power so Bulma wouldn't know, and he could still train. Why didn't his dad ask him? He would've done it, no problem …

            Well, _De Facto _Trunks, ever the hero, manage to stop the fire with a fire extinguisher, which his father hadn't thought of because he was too busy blowing everything up.

            After it all settled, and Bulma had screamed her head off at Vegeta, and Pan had taken to change _De Facto _Trunks' name to _Hero _Trunks, he, ever the suck up announced, "Bulma, if you wouldn't mind, I would love to help out with the cooking, it will give you more time to work in your lab."

            "Oh, no, I really couldn't ask you to do such a thing." Bulma smiled at the polite boy's gesture.

            "But it will give me comfort knowing that I could help you out while you generously allowed me to reside in your house, Bulma." Announced the hero.

             "Is it really okay?" Marveled Bulma, "I'm horrible at cooking, and I bet the kids would appreciate it if you helped out."

            _Kids? _Thought Trunks, _What the hell did she mean by that?_   

"Of course, Bulma, it'll be my pleasure to help out around the house … and with the." Did suck-up Trunks just smirk at him? Or was it his imagination, jumping down the Niagara Falls? "Kids …"

"Please, if it's alright, I would much prefer you calling me Mom, Bulma sounds so … formal …" Stated Bulma, "And technique, you are my son." __

            "Well, gee, what can I say? I'm honored … **_Mom_**." 

            Trunks sighed, the _hero _had officially become a member of **_his _**household.

            "Well, if you don't mind now, I will be going to work on the new air-car." Announced Bulma with a nod towards the _hero_, "Thanks again about the cooking, Future Son, the other stove's just behind the freezer, and as for the rest of you kids, have fun doing whatever! 

            _Sure mom, I'll sure have fun watching Goten tell his jokes to the **hero, **and watch Bra compare every movement of his to mine, and Panny admiring everything he does …_

Trunks sighed, was he going through a middle-age depression? But he just turned thirty a few days ago … 

            "Okay, what do you guys want to eat for supper?" Asked the _hero. _

            "Lots of Chinese!" Yelled Bra.

            "Lots of dessert!" Chirped Pan.

            "Lots of anything!" Bellowed Goten with excitement at the mere mention of supper.

            The _hero _cast a look at Trunks, and he shrugged, "I don't care."

            "Okay … hey, Trunks? Can you take my place at the Monopoly game?"

            "No thanks, I've got work to do." Replied Trunks, as he headed back up the stairs. However, he did hear the various comments his sister and _friends _threw at him.

            "Jeez, what a grouch, what's his problem?" Hmphed Bra.

            "Awww, you can't blame him, he's always sucked at Monopoly, best that he didn't embarrass himself." His _best friend _came to his defense while managing to insult him without realizing it.

            "Poor guy, he's probably taking turning thirty pretty hard, who can blame him?" Sighed Pan, "Nobody wants to become an old geezer."

            "Ice cream or brownies for dessert?" Asked Future Trunks.

            "Ice Cream!" 

            "Brownies!"

            "Lots of both!"

            Trunks sighed, it took three seconds for everybody to forget about him, best they did, anyways, he wouldn't want to be compared with the _hero _anymore, how he longed for those days when he was the center of attention, but by the looks of things, there won't be another one of those kinds of days for a long time, not with the _hero _around, anyways … he didn't care about what Bra thought of Future Trunks, his sister liked everyone better than him, Goten is just intrigued that a younger version of him has appeared, he'll probably snap out of it in a few days. His Mother was just overly friendly, and his father must be delusional from the cold. But it was Panny that he was concerned about, how old was she now? Sixteen? Seventeen? And her _hero_ was … twenty-two? That wasn't such a big age gap … but perhaps she is only playing a joke on him …

            _Keep dreaming to yourself, Trunks … you've got to get your place in the house back …_

"Like that's possible." Muttered Trunks.

            _Nonsense, whoever said you needed to fight fire with fire when you've got this water around?_

Trunks cursed the annoying voice at the back of his head, but it's high pitched voice had a point … although he wasn't convinced that he could win if he tried to oppose the all so noble _hero._

_            The ultimate measure of a man is not where he stands at comfort, but where he stands at times of challenge …_

"But what if the two men competing against each other are the same person?" Asked Trunks, oddly enough, to himself, "And besides, he's probably better than me in everything …"

            _We are not interested in the possibilities of defeat._

"We?" Asked Trunks, this was getting weird, who the hell did the annoying voice belong to?

            _Being entirely honest with oneself is a good exercise._

"Who the hell are you? And what the hell are you talking about?"

            _Oh, screw this, look, you idiot, do you want your god damn girl back or not? If you've got any brain cells in that thick skull of yours, then you know that an all-out war is required …trying doesn't hurt …shoot for the moon, even if you miss, you'll land in the stars._

"Well … I guess you're right, there's no hurt in trying …" Sighed Trunks, admitting defeat to the little voice, "I'm trusting you on this one."

            _No problem, dude, if you can imagine it, you can achieve it. If you can dream it, you can become it_

"Cut it out with the lame quotes, alright?" Trunks whipped out a piece of paper from his drawer, and started jotting notes on it. 

**1) ****Get Pan back**

**2) ****Beat Future self at everything**

**3) ****Earn Dad's admiration**

**4) ****Learn to cook**

**5) ****Practice Playing Monopoly**

**6) ****Finish cleaning jacket**

Trunks smiled at his list of soon-to-be accomplishments, not bad, now … perhaps he could learn to sing? Girls dig singers …

**7) ****Learn to Rap**

**8) ****Be a rock star**

**9) ****Get tattoos**

There, all done, Trunks looked thoughtfully at his list and added one last thing.

**10) ****Take Sane pills**

_That wasn't so hard, was it? Which one will you start with?_

Trunks randomly put his finger on a _to-do_ item, number seven it was.

_Oh god, are you going to rap now?_

"Why not?" 

_Rule Number two of the Guide to Survival, Trunks: _**High-pitched voices in the back of your head aren't always right …**

**                                                                           _End of Chapter 1_**

****

**            How was that? I thought that it was quite strange, but the fact that this fic is up and at 'em is great. I think that this could be a substitute of _Round and Round in this Circle of Madness _since I've lost inspiration on that one, whether I want to continue this story is undecided, I originally wanted to just stick with working with Guiding Light, The Silver Sea, and The Apple Tree … but now, I see a glimmer of hope for this one … hmmm…**

**            Feedback is always appreciated! Yeah!**

_-Juunanagou4ever _


End file.
